The present invention relates to animated figures and more particularly to an animated figure that incorporates the use of a plurality of cams and control rods to impart fluid and natural movements to the appendages of the animated figure.
Animated figures are frequently used for indoor and outdoor displays relating to various holidays, products, or simply for decoration. Typically, the animated figure is provided with a body portion and at least one appendage, such as an arm, a head, or a set of legs that moves with respect to the body portion. A motor is disposed within the body portion and coupled to the appendage through a mechanical connection that permits the appendage to move. However, regardless of their level of complexity, prior art animated figures have failed to provide fluid and lifelike appendage movement. Rather, the motion of the appendages on prior art animated figures appears mechanical and fails to follow a natural range of motion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,602 discloses an automated figure that is provided with movable leg members., The leg members are jointed at the knee and coupled to a body portion at the xe2x80x9chip.xe2x80x9d A motor within the body portion rotates a cam member that is connected to the leg, beneath the knee joint, by an elongated connecting rod. While the rotating cam does move the leg in a generally forward walking motion, it lacks the fluid, natural range of motion exhibited by the leg of an animal or a person. No joint is provided at the xe2x80x9canklexe2x80x9d of the leg, and the required engagement of the connecting rod between a pair of fulcrum pins creates a mechanical and somewhat clumsy motion.
U.S. Pat. No. 61,416 discloses an automatic toy in the shape of a horse. The toy is provided with a simple wind-up motor that is geared to extend and retract a plurality of pivotably coupled bars that extend through the length of each leg member. Each leg is comprised of an upper leg portion, lower leg portion, and a hoof. Both the upper and lower leg portions are provided with a pair of the rods, which are pivotably linked to one another at their end portions. Each of the joints in the leg members are provided with at least three pivot points that enable the joints to bend. Accordingly, as the motor operates in a forward direction, the legs are extended and retracted in a gimping motion. However, the motion attained by the skeleton of pivotably linked bars is machinelike and limited in its range of motion. Moreover, the assembly of such a jointed skeletal system is fairly complex and is susceptible to frequent mechanical failures due to the intricate structure.
Accordingly, what is needed is an improved system and method for providing an animated figure with fluid and natural appendage movement.
The animated figure of the present invention is generally provided with at least one jointed appendage, which is pivotably coupled to a body portion. A motor is provided within the animated figure and selectively rotates a shaft, which is positioned adjacent the appendage. A first cam is coupled to a follower groove within the appendage so that the appendage will pivot with respect to the body when the shaft is rotated. In a preferred embodiment, a first control rod is pivotably coupled to the first cam at one end and pivotably coupled at its other end to the appendage adjacent the joint. Accordingly, as the first cam rotates and the appendage pivots, the control rod bends the appendage at the joint. In another embodiment, a second joint can be provided within the appendage to serve as an xe2x80x9canklexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cwristxe2x80x9d of the appendage. A second control rod may be coupled to the appendage adjacent the first and second joints. In this configuration, when the first joint bends, the second joint will bend.
The animated figure of the present invention can be provided with pairs of appendages and, where a four-legged animal is to be portrayed, forward and rearward pairs of appendages can be provided. Each of the appendages can be provided with one or more joints and control rods to move in response to the rotation of a cam in the same manner as the previously described appendage. The motion of each of the separate appendages can be mechanically timed with one another to provide the appearance of the independently-moving appendages of any two- or four-legged figure. Moreover, this same structural design could be provided to create moving xe2x80x9carmsxe2x80x9d for the animated figure.
In still another embodiment, neck and head portions are provided to the animated figure and are pivotably coupled to one another and the body. An eccentric cam secured to the shaft imparts forward and rearward motion to the neck. A control rod, which is coupled to the neck and head portions, pivots the head as the neck pivots. This provides the appearance of independent head and neck movement while the animated figure is in motion.
Accordingly, one of the principal objects of the present invention is to provide an animated figure having one or more appendages that move in a fluid and natural manner with respect to the body of the figure.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an animated figure having a plurality of appendages that fluidly and naturally move in concert with one another to emulate the natural motion of a two- or four-legged figure.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an animated figure with neck and head portions that move naturally in concert with one or more appendages of the figure.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an animated figure that displays fluid and natural movement characteristic of the particular animal or person that the figure is emulating.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an animated figure that utilizes at least one cam and at least one control rod to provide fluid and natural motion to an appendage of the figure.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an animated figure having a simple and durable structural design that exhibits fluid and natural appendage movement.
These and other objects of the present invention will be clear to those of skill in the art.